


GenPrompt DCU Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	1. Eiffel

"Nobody uses this language anymore. All of its good points went into Java," Oracle griped, trying to parse all of the pages of Eiffel code. Robin came over to see what it was, and wrinkled his nose dramatically. 

"No kidding. Could have been worse. Imagine getting hold of some arch villain's plot written in LOGO or Tiny BASIC?" he teased her.

"Oh go away; you're too young to even remember the systems that used those languages," she complained playfully, continuing to puzzle out just what the rogue of the week had intended with this program before Oracle had intercepted it.


	2. Journalist / Chronicler

_\--almost as if he cannot help but be drawn into these things. If only Slade would take a moment, and actually speak to those—_

Wintergreen set the journal down with a heavy heart. How often had his dear friend almost come to ruin over that very lack of communication? How often had he and the Titans gone rounds over a complete lie, because Slade had failed to open his mouth?

Well, this wasn't getting the book written, Wintergreen realized. Difficult as it was to revisit the mistakes of the past, they had created the fodder for fueling his creative efforts.


	3. Old Things (Heirlooms, Antiques, Nostalgia)

Alfred made his way through the Manor precisely, adjusting certain family heirlooms in their new positions or dusting off the antiques they had managed to recover in the aftermath of the earthquake. There was such history present in this one home, yet few ever were invited to see it. There were reasons for that, Alfred knew, but at times, it felt onerous to care for treasures hidden away from the world.

Yet, when Master Bruce paused in front of an ancestral portrait and straightened his spine in renewed determination to do well, Alfred knew the antiquities served a good role.


	4. War

Green Arrow knelt on the roof, watching the streets below as the police handled the purported crime scene. How far had he come from his stupid reaction to finding Speedy using drugs. Now, he watched the way the police handled these kids, turning to the only kind of relief they got from their hellish lives, and knew all over again how stupid he'd been then.

"War on drugs, my ass," he muttered, tempted to stick an arrow in the cruiser's tire. He'd go after suppliers, the real problem, and hope America stopped warring on the poor sooner rather than later.


	5. A Blessing is Bestowed

Dick carefully settled on the bed beside his wife, staring down at the tiny life they had created together. He wasn't thinking about the effort that had taken, to overcome the differences in biology. Right now he could just marvel at the tiny little being in her mother's arms.

He and Kory were parents now. He suddenly understood Roy and Garth a lot better, while also being so puzzled by them. All the risks of being a hero balanced against being a father seemed to be an overwhelming task to him.

"We will do this together," Kory reminded him gently.


End file.
